Butterflies
by lonespinner44
Summary: In which a nervous, sixteen-year old Misako goes on her first date with Garmadon... Which brings her total number of kisses up to two.


_I look like a clown,_ was Misako's only thought. For a moment, Misako felt as if she was going to cry; then she realized how silly that would be. After all, Misako had solved the Sphinx's riddle (a long story), had fought against an army of dim-witted skeletons (a longer story), and had even defeated a wizard with only her wits and a particularly pointy stick (the longest story of them all).

Yet, no matter how many different ways she mentally ran through all of her achievements, nothing could justify what she looked like. There was no way Garmadon would think she was pretty or sexy, not when she had on fire-engine red lipstick and bubble-gum pink eye-shadow.

Sighing, Misako wiped the makeup off of her face. If she wasted anymore time on make-up, then she was going to be late. Not for the first time, Misako wished her mother would come home. Her mother could speak seven different languages and recite the history of Ninjago in her sleep, but she couldn't stay to watch her own child grow up, couldn't stay to guide her through life's many hardships. Misako's mom seemed to care more about archaeological digs than her own daughter. It hurt to think too much about it, so Misako didn't. Or at least she tried not to. After all, what could her mother give Misako that the First Spinjitsu Master or her aunt couldn't?

 _Nothing,_ Misako angrily thought to herself. _Nothing at all._

Misako didn't need her mother. Not when she had Garmadon and Wu. With that, she banished thoughts of her mother from her mind and continued to get ready.

...

Misako opened the door and smiled awkwardly at Garmadon, butterflies in her stomach. "Hey."

Garmadon blinked at her with his ruby-red eyes. Misako couldn't tell what he was feeling, which was odd because Garmadon was the type to wear his heart on his sleeve... and proudly at that. "Uh... hey."

There was a long silence. Misako wondered what she was supposed to do. She wanted to hold his hand, but would he like that? Misako's hands were clammy from nervousness and she could picture Garmadon pulling his hand away from her in disgust.

Garmadon was the one to break the silence. "You look amazing."

Misako blushed. She was wearing a strapless, navy blue dress, because Garmadon loved her in that color. He claimed it made the specks of blue in her emerald eyes pop out. "Thanks," she muttered.

More silence. Misako had no idea what to say to Garmadon. Which was odd, because it was usually so easy to speak with him, like a breath of fresh air. Yet, now here she was on her first date with Garmadon and the right words refused to come. Instead of a breath of fresh air, it felt as if she was slowly suffocating. In her belly, the butterflies fluttered their delicate wings more quickly, more frantically.

She eyed Garmadon's outfit, suddenly feeling ridiculous. Here she was in a fancy dress and he was in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. "You- uh- you look amazing too," she stammered.

Garmadon laughed. "I look underdressed," he replied, "but thanks anyways Mimi."

Misako's grin became genuine. The words began to flow from her with ease, like they normally did. "No, really, you don't. If anything I'm overdressed."

Garmadon sighed and rolled his eyes. "You say that as if it's a bad thing." He held out his hand. Misako hesitated, then wrapped her own hand around his. She was stunned to find that Garmadon's hand was sweaty too. Looked like she wasn't the only anxious one. The butterflies in her stomach gave one last feeble flutter, then died.

...

"That was the worst movie I've ever seen," Garmadon declared as they exited the movie theater.

Misako shrugged in reply. "It wasn't that bad."

Garmadon squinted at her in disbelief. "What do you mean 'it wasn't that bad?'"

Misako glanced down. "Well," she said, "the overall theme was quite romantic actually."

"Typical Mimi." Garmadon shook his head. "Of course you'd focus on the theme. I honestly wouldn't be shocked if you wrote a movie review."

"Why would I-" Misako began, before being cut off by Garmadon.

" _And, to conclude, the movie 'wasn't that bad,' even with the cheesy special effects and lack of plot_ ," Garmadon trilled in a poor imitation of Misako's voice. " _I would recommend this to-_ "

Misako punched Garmadon in the shoulder. Garmadon yelped. "That is _not_ what I sound like," Misako said.

Garmadon rubbed his shoulder. "How do you know?" he accused, narrowing his crimson eyes at her.

"Because I'm not an idiot, you complete dork!" Misako retorted fiercely, albeit affectionately.

Garmadon ran a hand through his dark red hair, lips tugged upward into a small smile. "I never said you were," he replied, eyes sparkling. He paused, then slowly draped an long, muscular arm around her shoulders. "Now," he started, "what was that theme you were talking about?"

Misako's heart pounded with- what? Longing? Fear? She wasn't sure. "Summer loved Bradley, even when he became a vampire and started slaughtering people. She loved him so much, she was willing to do anything to end his suffering." Her fingers tingled and Misako was suddenly hyperaware of Garmadon's scarlet-hued gaze, of his bone-white skin, of the nearly indiscernible silver markings trailing down his limbs. Chills ran up her spine. Now that she thought about it, the similarities between Bradley and Garmadon were all too apparent. Both were brave and proud. And both had been bitten by a creature of darkness. But unlike Bradley, Garmadon wouldn't leave everything behind and let himself become evil... Right?

Garmadon didn't seem to notice her inner turmoil. "Didn't she say she hated him though?"

Misako's mouth was dry when she replied. "I'm not really sure she meant it."

"Seemed like she did," Garmadon remarked. Then he frowned. "Are you alright?"

Misako plastered a large smile on her face. "Of course," she replied, desperately hoping he wouldn't notice the tremor in her voice. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm with you." With those words, Misako felt something in her lighten and she was happy. Almost.

...

Garmadon had both hands jammed in his pant pockets. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Misako answered, feeling a surprising amount of reluctance to see him go. "I guess." She gave him a quick hug then turned to go inside.

She had just wrapped her hand around the door knob when she heard Garmadon call out, "Wait!"

Then Garmadon was right there with her, eyes wide. Misako looked him up and down. "What is it?"

"I- I-" Garmadon gulped. "I figured, since it's our first date together... We could, uh... Kiss. Maybe." He stared into her eyes, clearly apprehensive.

"Okay," she replied, breathless. Her heart was pounding once again (with longing or fear?) and then-

They were kissing. The butterflies in her stomach were resurrected. In the dim lighting, his eyes were like red starlight; beautiful and strange and dangerous. He closed his eyes. Misako, mimicking him, closed her eyes and lost herself in the moment. She savored his soft, bittersweet lips as something that felt like love began slow-burning in her chest. It was like Garmadon had lit her heart on fire.

The couple finally separated. After a long moment, Misako smiled at Garmadon shyly. "Was that your first kiss?"

Garmadon bit his lip. "Yeah," he reluctantly admitted. He scuffed the ground with his shoe. "What about you? Was that your first-"

"No," Misako hastily replied.

"Oh," Garmadon simply said. He looked at her curiously. "If I asked, would you tell me who-"

"No," Misako said again, already picturing how Garmadon would react if she told him who exactly she had kissed before him.

Garmadon raised an eyebrow and scrutinized her, before bowing. "Then, I bid you farewell."

"How chivalrous of you," Misako said dryly, wondering if Garmadon was mocking his father, for that was how the First Spinjitsu Master often said goodbye. It wouldn't have surprised her. Garmadon's relationship with the First Spinjitsu Master was rocky- on good days, they were tolerant of each other. On the bad days... saying that they were intolerant of each other was an understatement.

Garmadon gently lifted her hand and kissed it softly. "I always am," he murmured, before turning from her and walking down the street. Misako stared after him for a moment, before smiling and going inside.

 **Yeah, they're both just goofy teenagers- Garmadon especially. My next fanfic is gonna have to contain some bad-ass Misako moments though.** **Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
